Detergent formulators are constantly trying to improve cleaning products. In order to assess the cleaning properties of a product it is desirable to quantify its soil removal capacity. This would help to minimise the amount of testing needed during product designs.
Hitherto there are no techniques available to consistently quantify soil removal of cleaning products and components thereof. Thus, the objective of the present invention is to provide a technique capable to quantify the soil removal capacity of a cleaning product and a component thereof. The present invention also tries to provide a technique that can be used to quantify the soil removal capacity of a cleaning product or components thereof under real conditions. For example, to evaluate a dishwashing detergent under the conditions found in an automatic dishwashing machine.